Matrimonio de conveniecia
by enanitadelbosque
Summary: Estas apunto de casarte con el hombre que tus padre han elegido para ti, pero sabes que él no es el hombre de tu vida. No te transmite nada, sin embargo eres su esposa. Mi mundo es el mundo de las infidelidades, cada uno con su amante. TODAS LAS PAREJAS.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Matrimonio de conveniencia**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

Cuando eres niña, quieres ser mayor. Cuando eres mayor, te gustaría ser una niña de nuevo. Aun que muchas veces tengamos las cosas claras, nunca estamos seguros de ello. Yo tenía muy claro mi futuro, y nada podía hacer al respeto. Mis dedos chocaban contra la mesa de forma angustiosa, haciendo un ruido insignificante para muchos, pero a mi me llegaban a lo más profundo de mi corazón; de forma abrumadora y desesperante. Me mordía el labio, como si con ese simple gesto todo lo que vivía desapareciese, pero eso no iba a pasar. Nadie podía salvarme de aquello. Mi prometido se estaría despidiendo de su insignificante novia, a la cual dejaría por mí. Me gustaba mi apellido, esta orgullosa de llevarlo; no quería cambiarlo, no por ahora.

Ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que quieres que el tiempo pase muy rápido y te quite los problemas, o aquel en los que quieres que se detenga y no cuente ni un segundo más; pero sabes en lo más profundo de tu alma que quieres que el tiempo pase. Y aún que lo quisieses el tiempo no te haría caso. Sonreí de forma molesta. Aplane mi vestido de novia. Me miré al espejo, estaba hermosa, radiante, bella, no había mujer más bella que yo en el mundo, y ninguna podía superar mi divinidad. Eso era falso, todas aquellas mujeres que le brillasen los ojos en su momento más especial, estarían más perfectas que yo.

Edward era perfecto. Toda mujer moriría por sus increíble y bien formado torso, el que yo haría mío esta misma noche. Aquellos labios deseables y lineados que hacían que su sonrisa fuese más encantadora. Sus hipnotizantes ojos verde esmeralda. Debería ser tan fácil enamorarse de él, pero yo no era capaz. Tal vez porque nuestro odio se debía desde pequeños, tal vez porque sabíamos que algún día no muy lejano debías jurarnos amor eterno sin sentirlo; probablemente sería por eso.

Me ajuste mi vestido de novia, y cogí mi pequeños ramo de rosas y orquídeas, pase mi dedo por una de las orquídeas, y luego hice lo mismo con una rosa; mis dos flores favoritas, las que más me definían. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta y unas profundas ganas de llorar, pero me aguante, era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Salí de aquel cuarto, saliendo al pasillo. Alice se encontraba en el suelo sentada de forma inadecuada, flexionaba una de las piernas y la otra la tenía estirada. Bufó, y yo reí ante el gesto. Mi pequeña amiga no estaba de acuerdo con el enlace que se iba a producir. Odiaba que yo con dieciocho años tuviera que coserme a alguien.

Lo que más me dolía de aquello era la fingida felicidad, debía estar con Edward toda mi vida fingiendo uno felicidad inexistente. Porque la supuesta pareja feliz no podía divorciarse, eso era la parte fundamental del matrimonio falso. Abrace a Alice, quería que me transmitiese su seguridad y su alegría. Pero no iba a hacerlo, ni ella misma lo sentía en aquellos momentos.

Era el momento de la verdad, de mirar a Edward a la cara y aceptar ser su esposa durante el resto de mi vida. La prueba más dura de mi vida y no iba a poder superarla, la aplazaría, pero jamás la superaría.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

El miedo es un sentimiento horrible, pero el dolor es mucho peor. Recuerdo el momento de la despedida con total precisión: sus lágrimas cayendo por sus rojas mejillas, aquellos ojos vidriosos que me rogaban que no la dejase, nuestras manos entrelazadas en símbolo de nuestra unión, y aquel prado donde nos juramos amarnos siempre. Allí se acabo mi historia de amor verdadero, al que iba a amar por siempre. Aquel amor toco fondo, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

En momentos sería el esposo de la señorita Hale, aquella mujer vanidosa y fría. No había duda que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta y el mundo entero, eso no se podía negar. Eran sus formas las que hacían que se renegase de ella. Su cabello dorado tenía un olor natural exquisito, sus labios rojos y carnosos te incitaban a besarlos con pasión, y su cuerpo con curvas bien formadas te hacía querer recorrerlo. Ella sería mía a la noche, sería sexo pleno, nada de amor.

Suspiré. Me coloque frente al gran espejo, me coloqué bien el chaque y puse la pequeña orquídea en su lugar, me pase la mano por el cabello y salí de allí. El futuro me esperaba.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Volví a coger la invitación, perfumada con olor a rosas. Las letras doradas hacían referencia a sus nombres. El dolor de mi pecho era mucho mayor de lo que podía soportar mi alma. Quería acabar con mi propia vida, si no tenía a Edward seguir con vida era innecesario.

Todo me parecía negro, mis ojos no podían ver nada de otro color. Cada vez que Edward lo dejaba no podía levantarme de la cama, pero cuando volvíamos mi mundo daba un brinco y nada había pasado entre nosotros. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de todas las lágrimas derramadas en el día. Me había vestido para ir a la boda, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ya que no quería ir.

En mi vida había visto a la mujer del amor de mi vida, pero por lo que había oído no había mujer más hermosa que ella. Yo era una enclenque, Edward se olvidaría de mi en cuanto la viese, eso era algo que tenía que superar.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

**&**

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

_Nos complace invitarles a nuestro feliz y tan deseado enlace matrimonial. Después de mucho tiempo esperándolo nos hemos atrevido a dar el paso. Y sí, queremos que tú estés allí para celebrarlo con nosotros. _

_Nuestras familias lo han organizado todo, incluso contamos contigo. La unión tendrá lugar en la catedral de San Patricio a las 12:30h, jurando nuestro amor a Dios. La comida será en _**_ALAIN DUCASSE EN ESSEX HOUSE a las 14:00h. Y hasta la noche tendremos fiesta y dicoteca, la noche es joven._**

_Deseamos su asistencia a tal evento._

_La futura pareja._

Hasta la invitación era perfecta. En todos lados decían lo mismo, iban a ser la pareja más deseada y envidiada, los más guapos del mundo se casan. Me arregle el pelo como pude, y salí de allí para ir a la boda.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Me arregle el traje. Me frote los ojos de manera cansada, los tenía rojos. Cogí las gotas y me las eche en los ojos, haciendo que tuviesen un color blanco. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a mi flamante esposa, Heidi Vulturi. Esa mujer era puro fuego, y en dos años de matrimonio no la había conseguido amar ni un poco. Este matrimonio me iba a volver loco.

Mi esposa me abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que mis hormonas se revolviesen un poco, yo dije que no la amaba, pero sigo siendo hombre. La bese con pasión, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que ella soltase un leve gemido. Caímos sobre la cama, le mordía el cuello, y ella se tensaba con cada caricia mía. El móvil empezó a sonar, ambos nos levantamos y recordamos que mi hermano se casaba hoy, como yo hace dos años. Él tampoco se casaba por amor.

Bese a mi esposa antes de separarnos, busque a Edward o a Jasper. Cuando divise a mi hermano me coloque a su lado, puse mi mano en mi hombro transmitiéndole fuerza. Él me sonrió, esto ya lo había vivido yo.

La música nupcial dio comienzo, dejando entrar por la puerta a la mujer más hermosa del universo. Nunca había creído en el amor hasta este momento, ella era la mujer de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón, pero la futura esposa de mi hermano. Todo mi mundo se me cayó encima, me daba cuenta como los ladrillos se iban cayendo uno a uno, y nadie iba a poder evitar la bomba que acababa de estallar. Los Cullen podrían las cosas en su sitio, como deberían de haber sido siempre.

Mi hermano ya era el esposo de la señorita Hale, ahora llamada Cullen. Esa mujer iba a ser la mía, esa era mi media naranja. Y por mucho que Edward fuese mi hermano, Rosalie era mía y siempre lo sería, SIEMPRE.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Esto va a ser un mini-fic, no va a ser muy largo. Va a ser un Emmett/Rosalie, sé que soy muy pesada, pero amo a ambos, son la mejor pareja que existe y existirá, sin ofender a ningún fan de otra pareja. Bueno espero que les guste el fic, va a tener escenas de sexo explícitas. Pero lo avisare en el disclaimer. Bueno espero que disfruten, y aviso que los vestido están colgados en mi profile. ¡Besssos de chocolate! _


	2. Amantes

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento. Sexo explícito, no en este capítulo._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**I: Amantes**_

_**Matrimonio de conveniencia**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale (Cullen)**_

**2 años después**

El reloj comenzó a sonar, una estúpida alarma me sacó de mis sueños más preciados, abrí mis ojos de forma rápida, tenía que llegar a mi casa sin que mi marido sospechase nada. Me giré y pude contemplar a mi amante, a mi oso, a mi hombre mono dormido como si no hubiese escuchado nada; adoraba ser a él a quien viese nada más levantarme. Me alcé y salí de la cama, pude oír como Emmett gruñía, me metí al baño a arreglarme. No me pinte, sería raro llegar a casa maquillada, aunque no me extrañaba que Edward supiese que le engañaba, me moví el pelo, me sentía frustrada. En que me había convertido, me lleve la mano al vientre, sabía que hay dentro estaba pasando algo, sabía que estaba en cinta, pero no quería decir nada, podía ser de Emmett, o de Edward. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un Emmett completamente desnudo, me enrollo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, yo eche mi cabeza para atrás apoyándola en su pecho, amaba a ese hombre, esta completamente enamorada del hermano de mi marido.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dije rompiendo el silencio-. Edward estará esperando, y Heidi no tardará en llegar de su viaje.

Hice además de irme, pero los brazos de Emmett seguían puestos en mi cintura, le suplique con la mirada que me soltase, y uno de los defectos de mi oso, es que todo lo que digo lo cumple. Me despedí de él besando su boca con ferviente pasión. Cerré la puerta de nuestro apartamento y me dirigí a mi auto. Mi teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar, y leí el pequeño letrero: CITA CON EL GINECÓLOGO. La verdad se acercaba, hoy sabría si realmente estaba o no embarazada, de quién, no lo podría saber todavía.

.

.

Llegué a mi flamante mansión, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a su dueña, mis zapatos de tacón chocaban contra el suelo, me saque mis gafas de sol y abrí al puerta de mi dormitorio, estaba vacío. Edward estaba con su querida Isabella, me daba pena Jacob, quien verdaderamente si quería a la chica, sonreí para mis adentros. Mi teléfono móvil volvió a sonar: Llamando Alice. Contesté nada más leer lo que ponía.

- Alice- grite emocionada-. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Escuche una risa de duende a través de mi móvil, sin duda era ella quien me llamaba. Cada vez tenía más felicidad en mi cuerpo.

- Creo que sí Rose- respondió ella con una sonrisa-, si no me han cambiado soy yo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando paso a mi actual esposo, quien me miró y giró su vista. A mí no me importo, aún así colgué a Alice y me giré a mirarlo.

- Hoy no voy a estar en casa- le dije-. Dentro de una hora tengo cita con el ginecólogo.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si eso no se lo esperase. Pero era obvio que algún día tenía que pasar, nunca usábamos protección. Me metí a mi enorme closet y empecé a sacar la ropa que utilizaría en este día. Edward apareció detrás mía, con la mirada seria que siempre llevaba puesta, yo hice como si no pasase nada.

- ¿De quién es?- me pregunto.

Ni que yo supiese la respuesta, además podía ser una falsa alarma, aunque las nauseas matutinas fuesen uno de los síntomas. Respiré, no iba a darle ninguna contestación. Edward me agarro del brazo y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

- Es del gilipollas ese o es mío.

Reí por como había llamado a Emmett, si supiera quien era no hubiese dicho eso, el problema es que él tampoco tenía derecho a quejarse, a Bella podía pasarle lo mismo que a mi. Saque lo que me iba a poner y unos tacones altos.

- Si supieses quien es el "gilipollas ese" como tu le dices no le llamarías así- dije riendo-. Además yo a Isabella no la insulto, no lo insultes a él.

Salí del closet y Edward me seguía, me estaba empezando a cansar de su jueguecito. Como decirle que no sabía de quien era, podía ser suyo, y también podía no serlo. Me empecé a quitar la ropa, Edward seguía mirándome, ya me había visto desnuda en diversas ocasiones. Note su mano en mi muslo desnudo, subiendo poco a poco. Su aliento en mi nuca, me estaba volviendo loca, me giró hacia él y empezó a besarme concupiscencia, a morderme los labios de forma obscena. Le desabroche la camisa haciendo que cayese al suelo, el empezó a desabrochar mi sostén, dejando mis senos al descubierto, él solo se desabrocho los pantalones. Su boca me recorría todo el cuerpo, yo solo soltaba gemidos, pero mi chip interior saltó, empuje a Edward y me levante.

- No sé de quien es- aseguré-. Puede ser tuyo, o no.

Edward asintió y se volvió a vestir, yo me puse el conjunto señalado, e hicimos como que no había pasado nada. Cuando me vestí baje al comedor, Edward se encontraba allí, le di un beso lascivo, así era nuestra relación, puro sexo y belleza, eso era mejor que nada.

.

.

Llegue al ginecólogo. Había llegado antes de lo previsto, pero un buen apellido y mucho dinero hacen maravillas, en seguida entre a la consulta del doctor. Un joven rubio entro y me sonrió, pero no me sonrió a la cara, era mis pechos lo que miraba, le dirigí una sonrisa falsa, y empezó a hacerme pruebas, todas innecesarias, debía darme un test que me lo hiciese y le diera los resultados, pero se dedico a manosearme, sería asqueroso.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Me quede solo en aquel apartamento, Rosalie y yo nos lo habíamos comprado para poder estar juntos, para tener algo nuestro. Era estúpido, me había enamorado hasta la médula de la mujer de mi hermano, era masoquista, pero no podía remediarlo, y ella tampoco. Hoy regresaba mi mujer, la flamante Heidi Cullen, me odiaba a mi mismo por lo lejos que había llegado esto, quería coger a Rosalie y huir con ella, lejos de todo esto. Me vestí y salí de aquel departamento, cerrando la puerta con llave.

.

.

Llegue a mi mansión, donde todo Cullen vivía, y por que a mi mujer le gustaban todos eso caprichos. Heidi volvía de Italia, donde vivía toda su familia, hacía una semana que se había ido, y había sido la mejor semana de toda mi vida, con Rosalie sin preocuparme de que Heide me amonestara por lo que estaba haciendo. El ruido molesto no tardo en llegar, la voz de Heidi retumbó por toda la casa, su molesta voz hizo que los pelos se me pusiesen de punta.

- Cariñito- grito mientras se tiraba encima mía.

Empezó a besarme con pasión acumulada durante diversos días, mis hormonas se revolvían por mi cuerpo. Le correspondí al beso, le quite su camiseta, dejándola en sujetador, ella empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa, me habría asustado, pero el sexo es el sexo. El teléfono empezó a sonar, por lo cual Heidi y yo nos separamos.

- Hola- dije.

- Emmett soy yo- respondió mi hermano angustiado-. Es Rosalie.

En ese momento me temí lo peor, me juraba a mi mismo que si le había hecho algo lo mataba, por mucha sangre mía que llevase en su cuerpo. Intente tranquilizarme y sonar lo más natural posible, cosa que era poco probable.

- Ha ido al ginecólogo, sí es eso Emmett, creo que Rosalie esta embarazada- decía entre enfadado y contento-. Puede que sea mío, o puede que no, voy a ser padre de todas maneras Emmett, voy a ser padre.

Deje de respirar por un momento, había escuchado bien, podía ser padre, mi hermano o yo seríamos padres, note la mirada de confusión de Heidi en mi nuca. Termine de hablar con Edward y me gire a donde estaba mi esposa. Con su mirada me insistía en que le contase lo que pasaba, bufé y me revolví el cabello preocupado.

- Rosalie esta embarazada- afirmé-. Bueno no es seguro, ha ido hoy al ginecólogo.

Heidi sonrió y paso su lengua por los dientes, estaba disfrutando con esto, sabía que esto ataba a Rosalie a mi familia, mucho más que antes, esto estaba saliendo mal. Heidi me abrazó por detrás incitándome a seguir lo de antes, pero ya no tenía ganas. La aparté de mala manera y me fui de allí, quería estar solo un rato.

.

.

Paseaba por un parque cercano al apartamento de Rose y mío. Me encontraba reprimido, el hijo de Rosalie podía ser mío. Me senté en un banco, tenía unas ganas de llorar superfluas, me pase las manos por la cara de forma cansada, miré al cielo buscando una respuesta, que iluso era. Tal vez debería alejarme de Rosalie, sé que ninguno seríamos felices, pero era lo mejor. Ella no iba a ser mi segundo plato, ni yo el de ella tampoco. Iba a cortar algo que no debió de haber empezado nunca. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo, empecé a marcar el móvil de Rosalie, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser cobarde, las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro desde hace un segundo. No quería alejarme de lo único que me hacía feliz, quería que Rosalie fuese mi vida. Colgué el teléfono y salí de aquel parque. Me deshice de todas las ideas de abandonarla, no la iba a dejar nunca.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Y e aquí la continuación de este mini-ficc, espero que les guste. Gracias por su reviews, me alegra leer que son de lectoras de mis otras novelas, eso puede significar que les gusta como escribo y también les gustan mis historias. Bueno solo me queda actualizar otra historia, pero eso no será hoy. ¡Besssos de chocolate! _


	3. Secretos poco guardados

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento. Sexo explícito, no en este capítulo._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**II: Secretos poco guardados**_

_**Matrimonio de conveniencia**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

Los nervios afloraban en mi piel, temía que las cosas que siempre había amedrentado me pasasen, y sobre todo que tuviesen lugar ahora. Todo en mi vida estaba bien, siempre en lo posible, tenía una esposa increíblemente sexy, una familia feliz, y a la chica de mi vida a mi lado. Pero todo no es eterno, mi esposa podía estar embarazada de un cabrón que la metió donde no debió. Suspire abatido, este era un momento donde necesitas a un pariente, donde necesito oír las estupideces de Emmett, ahora necesitaba a mi hermano.

.

.

Llegue al parque donde me iba a encontrar con mi hermano. Cogí mi móvil en un esfuerzo desesperado de contactar con Rosalie, mi esposa seguía sin cogerme el teléfono, me estaba volviendo loco. Vi a mi hermano entrando al parque, pero estaba extraño, no venía riendo como de costumbre, venía serio, sin una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Esta embarazada Emmett- dije sofocado.

Mi hermano no decía nada, estaba sentado en el banco con las manos juntas y mirando al suelo, ya no sabía quien estaba más preocupado, pensé que tal vez tuviese problemas con Heidi, pero era yo el de una situación crítica.

- Sabes que puede que no este embarazada de mí- decía enfadado-, podría ser de un cabrón que se fijo en quien no debía.

Mi hermano se levantó de golpe y me señalo con índice, como si me fuese a juzgar.

- Deja de fingir que Rosalie te importa- estalló-. A lo mejor a ese que tu llamas cabrón la a querido más de lo que tu lo vas a hacer en toda tu vida, a lo mejor se ha dedicado a escucharla y hacerla una mujer feliz mientras su marido se iba con su amante. No te has parado a pensarlo Edward, la culpa a lo mejor no es suya, sino tuya.

Me quede completamente blanco, como si las palabras de Emmett hubiesen sido puñales clavados en mi corazón directamente, como si es supiese más de Rosalie que yo, y eso que él con Rosalie no hablaba nunca. Entonces algo hizo "_click_" en mi cabeza, era él, Emmett podía ser el padre del hijo de Rosalie, mi hermano era el que se acostaba con mi mujer cada noche, el que la escuchaba cuando ella tenía un problema. Él era el único que hacía que Rosalie sonriera cada mañana.

- Maldito hijo de puta- grité fuera de mí-. Te llevas tirando a mi mujer desde hace más de un año.

Mi hermano y yo empezamos a pelear, dándonos fuerte puñetazos, yo iba perdiendo, Emmett siempre tuvo más fuerza que yo. Pero la rabia no cabía dentro de mí, mi propio hermano se acostaba con mi mujer. Emmett me pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que hizo que cayese al suelo. Contemple el rostro de mi hermano, le sangraba el labio y la ceja izquierda. Yo estaba mucho peor que él.

- No te voy a pegar más Edward- advirtió él-. Pero que sepas que te mereces lo que te esta pasando, ojala que el hijo que Rose espera sea mio, porque me fugare con ellos y los trataré como se merecen.

Me sentí estúpido, mi hermano salía del parque mientras con la manga se limpiaba la heridas que le había proporcionado, me dolía el labio, la ceja, el pómulo y la mejilla; y un brote de sangre recorría mi cara.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale (Cullen)**_

En mis manos se encontraba un sobre blanco, en él ponía los resultados de mis pruebas, temía ver lo que ponía en aquel sobre, más que nada por que ya lo sabía. Saque mi móvil y marque el número de Alice, quien al rato me lo cogió.

- Dime Rose- contestó.

- ¿Sí o no?

Note la confusión de mi amiga a través del móvil, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

- Pues supongo que sí.

Colgué el teléfono y mire fijamente el sobre, el miedo se apoderaba cada vez más de mi. Suspiré y comencé a abrir el sobre.

_Centro de Salud_

_Señorita Cullen Hale, Rosalie:_

_El test de embarazo y las pruebas realizadas dieron: POSITIVO._

_La señorita Cullen esta embarazada desde hace una semana, sin riesgo alto y sin anomalía ninguna, por lo cual será un embarazo normal._

Mi sueño se había hecho realidad iba a ser madre, me daba igual quien fuese el padre, iba a ser mi hijo, la persona que crecía poco a poco en mi vientre.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Nota de la autora: **El capítulo es muy corto, pero todo tiene un porqué, ya que el capítulo tiene información muy valiosa y no se podía juntar con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo entiendan, Edward ya sabe que es Emmett, y Rosalie esta embarazada 100% seguro. ¡Besssos de chocolate!_


End file.
